Zutara Week 2013
by Chimochi
Summary: Seven days of hardships, romance, and yes, tea. Rated K -M ZUTARA Calor, Eurphoria, Voices, Gravity, Bound, Soothe, Spark
1. Calor- Baby Names

I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. All credit goes to the creators, Mike and Bryan. There is a little sexual text but no lemons. I wanted some romance but not something totally innocent.

Not all the stories are like this, some of them are centered around a good relationship. Just for every one to know, I will continue all 7 day writing prompts this year. If you enjoyed this story just come back tomorrow. Okay, ONWARDS TO ZUTARA WEEK! YIP YIP!

* * *

Calor- Day 1

The early sun shone through the thin curtains of the palace master bedroom. Katara lay awake watching her husband, Zuko, sleep through the late morning. Her nose wrinkled perplexed that he had not awoken yet due to him saying, "I rise with the sun" business. She smiled as she brushed hair out of his relaxed face.

The past week Zuko had stayed up past midnight signing paperwork and treaties. He would be hunched over on his desk, brows furrowed, his lips in a slight natural frown; Katara was glad to see her husband in a peaceful state. Throwing the bed sheet off her swollen stomach, Katara splayed her slim fingers over tummy making small figures eights. For the first time she felt her baby kick. Not sure if she was imaging it Katara placed both hands on the side of her stomach. Sure again she felt her first child move inside her. Katara gave out a sound. A mixture between a gasp and a giggle, totally ecstatic that she was the one to experience this.  
Out of her own excitement the bed sheets rustled beside her.

"Katara?" Zuko open his eyes slowly getting used to the light. "What time is it?" The baby was kicking like crazy now.

"Zuko!" Katara yelled a little to loud.

"What?" Sensing something was wrong Zuko shot up in bed turning toward his smiling wife. "Why are you smiling?"  
Taking his rough calloused hands she placed them on top of her growing mound.

"It's the baby, our baby." Zuko felt himself go dizzy for a second. His baby, he has to keep telling himself he's going to be a father, but the thought hadn't really settled yet. "Zuko, I think he might be a firebender."

"Really, why is that?"

"He keeps me warm during the night. It's like he's radiating off extra heat. I swear I sweat buckets during the night!"

"You said 'he', so you think it's a boy too?"

"I know it's a boy.

"I think it's a girl." Zuko wrapped his arm around the baby nuzzling his face in Katara's stomach. "Isn't that right, baby? You're going to a little, cute princess." Zuko spoke in his baby voice. Katara lifted her head off the pillow leaning as far as she could toward the baby.

"No, daddy doesn't know what he's talking about. You're going to be a little handsome, firebending prince, just like your father."

"You think I'm little?" Zuko smirked running his hands down the curve of her stomach to her thighs.

"Ha, no I definitely don't think you're little."

"So, my arms aren't little?" Zuko traced his hands up to Katara's arms.

"No, I like how they wrap around me at night. I like how they protect me."

Zuko traced his arms down to her feet tickling them. "How about my feet?"

She giggled, "No, your feet aren't little."

"How about my legs?" Zuko gave Katara a devious smile. She knew where this was going.

"My thighs?" When Zuko reached Katara's thighs he kissed the soft inner part. The baby was kicking harder now; Katara's breath hitched. Zuko's hands were getting higher, no answer came from Katara.

"What about my-" A loud knock on the door stopped Zuko's ministrations. Both lovers jumped at the knock. Through the door came a voice.  
"Fire Lord Zuko, one of the magistrates from the Earth Kingdom is here. He says his name is Lee."

"Damn, what's with all the people named Lee these days?" Katara was annoyed. It was Sunday, how dare someone interrupt? Zuko gave her a look she knew 'we can finish this later, if you know what I mean'. It dawned on her that they always seem to finish it later. Katara scowled.

"I don't know. I'm sorry Katara I really have to go talk to Lee. I've already canceled before."

"Can't you talk to him later? Just let your Uncle take this." Katara looked up at Zuko with pleading eyes. "See, I even bet the baby wants you to stay."

"You know I want to, but it would be rude to keep my guests waiting." Zuko almost gave into his wife's pleading eyes. Katara refrained from snapping, "it's also rude to keep your wife waiting." All the paper work he has done this past week made him feel like a zombie. He has signed his name so many times he even asked Katara a few times just to sign his name for him. Now that he had some time to spare he had to leave. "And I can't wait to see you. Come out already." Zuko kissed her belly. Zuko stood up and dressed.

"Just not too soon, I'm pretty sure he looks like a shrivled sea monkey now." Katara said as she watch her husband dress.

"Yea, stay in there for a couple more months, get a little cuter, my princess. I still can't wait to see you though." Zuko put an emphasis on princess.

"You're never going to give up on that one, are you? The princess thing?"

"I guess we'll see in five more months, when I'm right."

"So, do you have any ideas for a name?"

"Well, it's funny you ask. I was talking to Uncle about names yesterday, over some Jasmine tea."

"Really?" Katara wasn't that surprised.

"Yes, he wants us to have a girl. He has a bunch of dresses already bought."

"What name does he like?" Zuko walked over to his wife, bending over he gave her a kiss. "He likes Destiny."

"Of course he would."

"But the more I think about it the more I'm accustomed to it. What do you think?"

"I could get used to it." Zuko walked toward the door but stopped before he left.

"Oh and there's one more name Uncle liked." Zuko paused for comical reason,

"Jasmine." Katara couldn't help but smile as she thought about naming her child after a tea. She could picture Iroh putting out small pink dresses in front of Zuko.

"_Nephew, just look at all these beautiful pink dresses I got for your little flower!" _She pictured Zuko's face scrunched up getting impatient with Iroh as he moved to the matching booties and hair bows.

After Zuko left, Katara swung hers legs over the edge of the bed peeking through the space between the curtains where the sun leaked through. Her stomach grew warm, their baby, a little furnace. Katara took the moment to appreciate the little fire inside her. She truly felt as she was the happiest woman on the planet and she like Zuko couldn't wait for her boy to arrive.


	2. Euphoria- The Firebending Masters

This story takes place during season 3, The Firebending Masters.

Euphoria- Day 2

* * *

Zuko POV

If only I listened to Aang and didn't pick up the Sun Stone. Why did I pick up the stone? I never think these things through, but to my defense, how would I know an ancient civilization was still alive?

"For trying to take our Sun Stone, you must be severely punished!" The Chief Sun Warrior spoke with authority. The man was wearing tribal gear. On top of his head he wore a multi-colored Chieftain's hat and war paint on his face.

"We didn't come here to take your Sun Stone. We came here to find the ancient origin of all firebending." I put on my best friendly face; it only seemed to provoke him.

"Yes, I believe that."

"Really?" Aang cheered

"No." The Sun Warrior spat at Aang.

"Please, I don't normally play this card, but..." Oh, yes he does. "I'm the Avatar."

A man beside the Chief piped in, "So what?"

"Ham Gao, be quiet."

"Just hear us out."

"My name is Zuko, Crown Prince of the Fire Nation. Or at least, I used to be. I know my people have distorted the ways of firebending to be fueled by anger and rage."

"Yea, no kidding!" Ham Gao added

I took a breath to control my anger. "But now I want to learn the true way," I looked down at the ground. "The original way. When we came here, I never imagined the Sun Warrior civilization was secretly alive. I am truly humbled to be in your presence. Could you please, teach us?" The tention between everyone in front of us was unbearable.

"Very well, if you two truly wish to learn the ways of the Sun, you must learn them from the masters Ran and Shao." The chief steps in closer to us. "When you present yourselves to them, they will examine you. They'll read your hearts, your souls, and your ancestry." He shoots a hard glance at me, I begin to grow uncomfortable. "If they believe you worthy, they'll teach you. If they don't…"

"What?" I gulped a little louder than expected because Aang gave me a funny look.

"You'll be destroyed on the spot." Looking up at Aang I knew he wanted to back out. I shook my head no. My body was still sticky from the green glue the sun stone temple gave us. The goo smelled foul, I knew even a months worths of baths wouldn't rid of the stench. Those anteaters who licked most of it off disgusted me and I still had the feel of their tounges on me. I rolled my eyes imagining the new names Katara would come up with, 'you lying firebending slimeball!'

The Sun Warrior led us to a burning fireplace. He proceeded to tell us that this was the first fire ever to be given to man. We were to take a piece of fire up to the masters as a gift. What I couldn't believe was that the kept this blazing fire burning for centuries.

When we receive our fire we had to walk up toward where the masters lived. The Sun Warrior pointed toward a large set of stairs with a bridge connecting to two caves in the distance. It seemed a little puzzling to me that two masters at firebending would live in caves. Aang didn't seem to notice my suspicion, he still seemed unsure of these masters.

"Stop being such a squirrel rabbit Aang."

**"**We've already learned a lot about fire." Aang lifts his hands showing me his weak flame._ "_And I am not a squirrel rabbit."

"We're seeing this through to the end. We're going to see what's so great about them. Anyway if they attack us I think we can take them. We're the Fire Prince and the Avatar after all." I unsheathed my broadswords to prove my point. Aang still seemed unsure.

We approached the stairs leading up to the caves. I give one last confident glance at Aang. "Let's do this."

As we climb the stairs I hear the Sun Warriors produce synchronized, steady beats of drums. They play with gusto almost like they are waiting for our deaths. At the top of the stairs the late sun shines making my shadow long.

**"**Those who wish to meet the masters Ran and Shao will now present their fire." I turn to face one of the caves while Aang faces the other. Our backs are pressed up together; I would say it was more for support because Aang's knees were shaking. I finally extend my hands outs toward my cave to present my fire. Then a deep sound of a horn was made. The loud sound it produces sends a flock of birds scattering into the distance. Some rocks dislodge as the caves vibrate from the noise the horn created. For a moment I wanted to be one of those birds. I persuade myself otherwise, I can't back down now, it will only show Aang I'm the one being a squirrel rabbit.

I heard Aang gasp, "Zuko, my fire went out!"

"What do you want me to do?

"Give me some of yours."

"No, just make your own.

"I'm not a firebender!"

To ensure maximum catastrophe Aang reaches out for my fire. I put my arm out of his reach but then he starts climbing on me like a spider monkey.

"Aang, quit it out!"

"Zuko!"

"Stop cheating off me!"

"Quit being stingy!" Still not letting up Aang flaps his arms around extinguishing the flame.

Oops.

"Look what you did!"

"Look what I did? Look what you did! You put your own flame out! "Just then, inside one of the caves rumbles. I turn my head toward both caves. There's nothing but black emptiness within. Squinting my eyes I catch a pair of yellow eyes glowing in the darkness. I have half a mind to tell Aang let's hit the road but at this point I'm paralyzed by fear. A loud roar echoes through the cave and a red and a blue dragon fly out from each cave. It circles around us and the bridge we stand on. These are the firebending masters, Ran and Shao. My Uncle was wrong. When I was little he told me he killed the last dragons.

"We're screwed." I heard Aang mewl. I couldn't agree more. Aang nudges my shoulder, whispering, "You still think we can take them?"

"Wha-what?! Shut up, I never said that." Aang whimpers when I push him off me.

As the dragons circle around us the wind starts picking up making me want to whimper. The dragons circle around us faster until the abruptly stop, the blue dragon looking into my eyes. It felt like the masters Ran and Shao were looking directly into my soul, searching for all my wrong doings. The dragons snarl seemingly very pissed off at me. Being more frozen than I already was I feel Aang trembling against my back giving little timid shrieks.

Slowly I watched the masters open their mouths. Finding my voice I yell out of fear as the dragons engulf us in a vortex of rapidly rising multi-colored flame. But what I see keeps me shell-shocked. In the swirling vortex of rainbow flames I see a body dancing in the fire. A woman twists and turns gracefully as the flames make up her body. I gasp in amazement when I recognize the body. The flames dance around, bending around the girl's body as if she were bending water made of many colors of flame.

"It's beautiful." Aang mused no longer shaking.

"I know." Out of the flames come little children dressed in royal clothing dancing with the waterbender, Katara. I stare in complete wonder as euphoria rises within me.

"I understand." The vortex grows smaller, but just as it disappears the waterbender made of flame looks at me. Reaching out her hand I almost touch the beautiful flames but the fire diminishes. For a second it felt like another beating heart was in me. Positioning into a stance I bend fire like it was the easiest thing in the world. I had my firebending back.

Walking down the steep stairs I go over to the Chief Sun Warrior while Aang is not paying attention. I catch Ham Gao gloating. Maybe he was expecting us to be dragon food. The chief's face is still sullen as it was before. "Your masters, they showed me something."

"Ah, they did?"

"Yes, I was won-" The tanned Sun Warrior interrupted,

"Iroh, your uncle, said the same thing."

"Huh? The warrior patted my arm. "Your Uncle found this civilization once before. He was the last one to face the masters who deemed him worthy. He had told me he had seen something beautiful. I'll tell you the same thing I told him. Listen, some things are destined to be; it just takes us a couple of tries to get there."¹ I looked at the Chief in bewilderment.

"So my Uncle lied when he said he killed the last dragon?"

"Well, yea. Your friend looks like he wants to leave." He pointed over to Aang who was waving me over.

"Thank you." I bowed respectfully toward the Sun Warrior and left.

* * *

"Aang," I said as Appa flew past the partly cloudy skies.  
"Yea, Sifu Hotman?" I rolled my eyes at the name.  
"Did you see anything? I mean in the fire?" I blushed but covered my embarrassment by rubbing the back of my neck.  
"No, uh, just...different colors of fire? Why did you see something?"  
"No, I was wondering because the Chief Sun Warrior said something about the last dragons."

I couldn't help but smile knowing I was the only one to see the waterbender. It felt like it was only for my eyes to see. As miles pass I just couldn't shake away the images of Katara. Why would I see her in the flames? Was she the one who made my bending better? But something inside me changed. A little ball of hope and emotion was caught in my chest. It started in the pit of my stomach rising up to my heart. Something about seeing Katara in the flames made me rethink how I see her. It made me want to see those children again. It made me want to make real what I saw.

* * *

¹ The quote I put in about destiny was from J.R. Ward, Lover Mine, if anybody wanted to know.

I'm going to give a shout out to KennaDee who infact did notice the Juno reference last chapter. I was just waiting for someone to spot that out. And Ms. Scarlet Taylor because I messed up on the names. Sorry about that.


	3. Voices- Letters

Voices- Day 3

* * *

Katara's POV

Sitting in my apartment in Ba Sing Se, I ruffle through the shoebox full of many amounts of love letters unsent. I go through one by one reading every line, regretting that I never sent them. One letter in particular had a tear stain smudging a sentence that look far too familiar to be 'I love you.'

_Dear Zuko,_

_ It's been a while since you came to Ba Sing Se. I've helped the Earth King with his Earth Kingliness. I've also been helping your Uncle with his tea shop. Being with your Uncle reminds me of you a lot so I spend as much time as I can with him. Your Uncle has recently made renovations in his tea shop. One morning I walked in to see that painting Sokka made hung over one of the tables. It makes me laugh seeing your hair spiking up like a porcupine every morning. When will you be able to come and visit Ba Sing Se? To tell the truth I have looked for a letter from you everyday since I've visited last year. I remember the warm nights we would spend outside by the pond, due to nightmares. I remember, that night when you reached up to hold my hand. I will never forget it. I wish you would have time to write to me, or do you not want to__? Please write to me even if it is just a few words. I miss you and the turtle ducks. I just want you to know, whatever fate may bring or time can do._

_I'll still love you._

Love, Katara, peasant, and waterbender

My heart wrenched as I folded up the piece of my heart disguised as crinkled, yellowing paper. Today I was supposed to go into the tea shop but Iroh had suspected something. I knew, deep down, that Iroh knew my dilemma. Call me crazy but Iroh can read people's minds like books. He hasn't told me directly just to send my letters but has given me hints. For one, he has hung a handsome portriat of Zuko in the kitchen, above my station. Sometimes my heart aches so much I sneak whiskey into my tea-cup. I remember one particular day where I snuck away for some whiskey Iroh aruptly stopped me,

"Sometimes, in life you must make a tough decision. I once came across a rare white dragon bush. Its leaves make a tea so delicious it's heartbreaking! That, or it was the white jade bush, which is poisonous. In the end I took the chance because I love white dragon tea." Iroh smiled from ear to ear holding his tea-cup in pride.

"Was it white dragon bush?"

"That's not the point." She remembered Iroh trying to rub the blush off his face. "The point is there is nothing wrong with letting people know you love them. Even if you might think it could end badly, but if you make the right choice it could turn into something beautiful."

I pondered on the thought while putting the lid on top on my shoe box keeping the letters for another day.

Little did Katara know was that Zuko had two shoe boxes full of love letters, pondering on the same advice his uncle gave him. These are the words unspoken. These are the voices unheard.


	4. Gravity- Dreams

Gravity- Day 4

Ten year old Zuko tossed and turned on his king sized bed. He was having a nightmare. It soon became a nightly occurrence for him. He would wake up soaked in sweat and tears. Even though he was ten, Zuko would go to his mother hoping to escape his sleeping realm of torture. Tonight was no different. He had dreamt that his father had burnt him. He was trying to impress his father with his fire bending but only seemed to anger him when Azula upstaged him. Zuko was his father's shame, Azula his pride; but it all seemed the opposite for his mother, he knew that.

When he would seek for his mother's touch he would curl up on the couch with her. She would run her fingers across his hairline, down ever curve and crevasse on his face, then repeating the circuit. It would calm him. Tonight he would walk in crying asking if anybody loved him. She would reply that she loved him so very much, that he was her favorite son.

"I'm your only son." Zuko frowned, tears dried to his cheeks.

"That's right. The more reason to love you. Now, sleep my boy."

"I can't."

"Zuko, dream a better dream. You are a prince, so dream for a beautiful princess." That is what Zuko did. He fell into complete happiness as he pictured a girl with dark brown, wavy hair feeding the turtle ducks. She was a bender but not a firebender. Zuko's mother would tell him stories of two very different loves. His favorite one was about a beautiful waterbender. She loved her people very much but soon was separated from her family by war. She was taken far away by her enemy's son. Zuko would then reply with disgust at the people who took her from her family, especially her mother.

"Now Zuko, there's more to the story." The enemy's son was named Hajime; Hajime was also a prince. As the waterbender and Hajime traveled back to the palace they fell in love. Soon Hajime became so in love he let her free, doing so he betrayed his father, and his people. In that, he gave up his place for the throne.

"Why would he do that?"

"Because sometimes you love someone so much you would do anything for them."

"Even it meant dying?"

"Yes."

Zuko wondered what it would feel like to fall in love with someone so much you would die for them. Could he ever feel like that?

So Zuko dreamt about a waterbender. Her skin was tan, her eyes blue. To Zuko she was the most beautiful waterbender. She was his princess. So when Zuko woke up in cold sweats, face wet with tears he would dream that he would make that waterbender his.


	5. Bound- Secrets

Bound- Day 5

* * *

No, Sokka did not like it one bit. He saw the stares, the smiles, all the signs. He honestly couldn't understand what had happened between his sister and Zuko. Since her trip with Zuko they had become more close to each other. Sokka didn't want to admit it but he was jealous. Katara had been selfish when she had left to face their mother's killer. Kya was his mother too. Since then, he had become angry toward Zuko, he envyed their new relationship. Katara was not supposed to like Zuko, and from the gestures they have exchanged it was more than a friendship.

Today Sokka saw his sister watching Aang and Zuko practicing their firebending. He once thought Katara was there just to watch over Aang. When he saw Suki join in he noticed it was just a show. He watched as his sisters eyes glazed over. They giggled and pointed with those big moon-eyes. It gave him the ooglies.

At times when his sister would disappear he would ask Toph where she would leave to. Toph would touch the ground for a few seconds only to bust out laughing. This would definitely make Sokka furious.

One day at diner Katara had made rice with chopped up pieces of squirrel rabbit. This would have been fine with Sokka but she had spiced it more than she usually would. The group hated spicy food, except for the jerkbender. Suspicious, he noticed she had given Zuko a larger amount. This had done it for Sokka.

When night had fallen he followed his sister deep into the deserted space of the Western Air Temple. Hidden behind a thick pillar he spotted a dark figure ahead of Katara. That dark figure was Zuko. They embraced and talked throughout the hour Sokka had been hiding out. His feet had begun to hurt and he had grown bored. Just as he was going to leave Sokka saw the worst picture he could imagine. That jerk bender had kissed his sister. Sokka's teeth clenched, his face twisted into pure full on rage. He watched as his little sister, the one he was supposed to protect, kiss him back. Reaching for his boomerang he found that he had not brought it. Sokka couldn't stand to look no more. He ran away slightly confused for why she had fallen for the firebender.

Back in his tent Sokka came to realization that he had not been the only one to know of this relationship. Toph had known, she could feel everything with her damn feet! Suki knew, Katara would have gone to Suki for advice. Why didn't Suki tell him or why didn't Katara tell him herself. He felt like a fool. He felt betrayed, she betrayed Aang. In frustration Sokka laid down ripping the blankets over his head. He waited and listened to the couple make it back to camp. To his releif he heard them part ways into their own tents. At that moment Sokka felt more heartbroken than angry. He had grasped the thought that his little sister was growing up.


	6. Soothe- Leaves from the vine

**A/N: I was thinking the other day, 'I wonder how Zuko would take his Uncle's death.' This was the result of my thinking. **

* * *

Soothe- Day 6

Many tears fell that day in Ba Sing Se. People gathered under a familiar tree oak tree that Iroh once sat under, singing to his deceased son. Though as people left two people had lingered. A firebender and a waterbender sat under the tree lighting joss sticks in memory of his Uncle. Zuko said nothing, he felt like the once lost boy he was. Katara knelt to Zuko's level as leaves fell from the oak tree. Wrapping her arms around him she cried with him. She didn't do this out of pity, she did this out of love.

With the couple, a brown woven basket sat beside them. Carefully, Zuko pulled out cups filling them with tea. The two sat there having one last cup of tea with the dragon of the west. The sun was setting behind them warming their backs. It gave off a soft orange haze, the color soaking into the clouds. The setting sun only seemed to distress Zuko more. He remembered the nights where his Uncle would sit by the pond begging his nephew to join him. He would only reply by telling him, 'maybe some other time.' Oh how he regretted those words. He wanted to take back every sunset ever set just to sit with his uncle. It seemed to him that from now on sunsets wouldn't be as pretty knowing he couldn't spend them with his uncle. Zuko made himself a promise, he would try to enjoy this last beautiful sunset with Katara. In a tight holding embrace they watched the brightest star descend. It was the best sunset he had ever seen. Zuko, still saddened, envisioned spending the remaining sunsets with Katara. He wanted to make everything count, he didn't want to take things for granted anymore. He was going to make up for the lost time.

As they left you could hear a faint sound of a song Zuko had heard so many years ago,

_Leaves from the vine  
Falling so slow  
Like fragile tiny shells  
Drifting in the foam  
Little soldier boy  
Come marching home  
Brave soldier boy  
Comes marching home,_

Zuko looked back once more, his hand wrapped securely around Katara's. Left behind was a little white porcelain cup decorated with soft pink roses. Filled to the rim, was one last cup of hot jasmine tea.

* * *

**Somebody help...something heavy has hit me right in the feels and I can't get up:,( so sad. Fandoms can be dangerous.**


	7. Sparks- Fireworks

**A/N: So this is it, this is the last day of Zutara week:( I had fun writing the prompts this year and I would love to hear which day of my writing you loved the best.**

Spark-Day 7

* * *

Katara's POV

Gleaming red lantern lights swayed in the night breeze. People in the crowd passed us by as we walked around visiting little cart shops in honor of the fireworks festival. Every three years the Fire Nation has the fireworks festival in honor of their prosperity and good wealth. When I heard the festival was going on I took my chance taking Zuko along with me, never giving him a choice. Gladly, we left my brother and everybody else at the palace.

_"Ah, this soup is too spicy!" Sokka stuck out his tongue in pain._

_"Well, yea. That makes sense, we ARE in the fire nation."_

_"Excuse me. I want something else."_

_"Sokka! You are being rude! Just because we're being treated like royalty doesn't mean you need to be a pain in the ass."_

_"Hey, if Zuko wants us to be happy-" Sokka puts his hands in the air trying to convince himself innocent._

_"No, Zuko, Sokka doesn't need anything else." Sokka stood up_

_"Alright miss-I'm-in-charge!" I scoffed while standing up in defensive._

_"Mister-I-don't-appreciate-what-I-have!"_

_"What's going on?" Aang had entered the room._

_"Ask Katara, queen of the foods." Sokka said while pointing an accusatory finger at me. I pick up a buttery roll of bread throwing it at the back of Sokka's big head._

_"Oh Yeah? Ask Sokka, king of the...soups!"_

_"Guys, you both need to calm down. You're giving me a headache." Toph interrupted_

_"BOTH? I'M COMPLETELY CALM!" Sokka and I said in unison._

_"Huh, must be hereditary." Infuriated at Sokka's bad-mannered, barbarian, insulting attitude I leave the room. I can't believe that my brother would be so impertinent. He never complained when we'd eat the rocks he'd find out of the woods or even the time I made soup out of swamp water! He just sits there like a king expecting to get what he wants just because we saved the world._

* * *

Zuko seemed passive to my cheers and squeals of joy when we passed by the festive necklaces. When I pulled him closer toward the cart I would catch him steal soft glances at me.

"Zuko, do you like this one?" The lanterns reflected off his golden eyes resembling pools of light.

"What about this one?" Zuko plucked one down from the top shelf hiding behind other jewelry. It was a simple slim gold chain that had two matching dragons forming into the shape of a heart. I took a shallow breath when he put it over my neck. That was the first spark I felt that night. "I like it on you."

He gave the shopkeeper a gold piece. I touched my new necklace that replaced my mothers. Before Zuko could have time to say anymore I grabbed his arms pulling him more down the street toward another shop.

All around us couples were wearing festive masks. Interested, I pull Zuko into the cart shop. Beautiful masks of many different colors hung on the decorated wall. I look over at Zuko who seemed very detached. He was looking at a particular mask; it looked like a mask of a spirit. Zuko turned his face away what was looking like shame. Concern overrode me when he walked out.

Since we left the palace he had barely talked. Even at diner he pulled the same façade. I had remembering to notice he had barely touched his food. Stepping away from the masks I touch his shoulder. Time seemed to slow down around us. The celebrations were just a blur while I was living in the present. Zuko gave me a small smirk brushing some of fallen hair out of my face. I searched his eyes for an answer. I saw nothing but regret, and sadness. My hand connected into his setting off another spark. Like fire being denied oxygen the spark I had couldn't lite. Above us the fireworks went off.

"It's starting." Fireworks of red, blue, and pink all sizzle out peppering the town with a splash of color; leaving behind ribbons of smoke.

**_Boom _**

**_Boom_**

Still looking for an answer I locked my eyes upon his. Behind his pained golden orbs was love. The spark had finally ignited.


End file.
